Nuit d'orage
by Marry-black
Summary: [oneshot, UA, Yaoi, LEMON] deux soldats dans la tourmente de l'orage, une grande batisse en haut d'une colline, un propriétaire énigmatique, des serviteurs...serviables...ca fait un peu la belle et la bete tout ca, non? [ben aucun rapport]


Yo ! Minna !!

Je suis z'émue…ma toute première fic sur Bliche (oui j'écris ça Bliche…et alors ?)

Bon, eux non plus ils sont pas à moi, je suis allé vérifier…gggrmbl…

Ceci est un petit UA dont l'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis trèèèès longtemps…et j'ai enfin reussi à coller des personnages dessus…et on peut dire qu'ils collent bien, je suis assez fière…

Enfin bref…

Enjoy !!

* * *

Le galop des chevaux éreintés sur la terre détrempée résonnait aux oreilles des deux cavaliers, presque assourdi par la pluie battante qui tombait sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures. Ils continuèrent de chevaucher à travers ces bois sombres et touffus une heure durant avant d'arriver dans une plaine vallonnée assombrie par les nuages noirs de l'orage, dans laquelle se dressait une immense battisse.

Dès qu'ils virent le manoir, une flamme d'espoir rejaillit, ils n'allaient peut être pas dormir sous la pluie cette nuit.

Ils dirigèrent leurs montures essoufflées vers le portail et, devant la porte, mirent pied à terre.

Le plus jeune des deux cavaliers frappa à la lourde porte de chêne et attendit en priant pour qu'on les laisse se reposer à l'intérieur.

Après quelques instants d'attente sous la pluie qui ne donnait pas signe de se calmer, la lourde porte s'entrouvrit et une jeune fille aux yeux noirs de jais et aux cheveux rattachés en un simple chignon apparut.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur et lui expliqua leur situation, l'attaque surprise, tous leurs autres camarades décimés, leur fuite effrénée à travers la forêt, leurs chevaux épuisés, leurs blessures…

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés à l'écoute de leur histoire et appela un garçon d'écurie pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de leurs montures et les fit entrer.

Les deux soldats retirèrent leurs longs manteaux, révélant à la jeune fille leurs visages, tous deux aussi beau et fin l'un que l'autre. Elle rosit légèrement en voyant ce bel homme au port si noble, aux cheveux plus noirs que la nuit, juste retenus par un fin ruban, et aux yeux froids comme la banquise, et cet autre aux cheveux carmins et à la voix si chaude.

La jeune fille se reprit et les invita à se réchauffer près de la cheminée, pendant qu'elle allait donner les ordres pour leur préparer un bain bien chaud.

En l'absence du maître et de son majordome, c'était elle qui tenait la maison, et même si ces hommes pouvaient avoir l'air dangereux au premier regard, elle décida de leur accorder sa confiance.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et le plus jeune s'installa sur le tapis en présentant ses mains à la chaleur bienfaitrice avec un soupir de plaisir.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en le voyant s'asseoir et allait ouvrir la bouche quand la jeune servante revint les prévenir que le bain était près.

L'homme ravala son commentaire et suivit la jeune fille qui leur montrait le chemin au travers des multiples couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'à une immense chambre au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense lit à baldaquins rouge sang, et devant la cheminée assez grande pour faire cuire un bœuf entier, se trouvait un grand baquet rempli d'eau fumante.

« Je m'excuse messieurs, mais c'est la seule chambre d'ami prête pour ce soir, vous allez donc devoir dormir dans le même lit… »

La jeune fille rougit, gêné pour ces deux invités, mais fut vite rassuré par le plus jeune, et apparemment le plus volubile, qui lui offrit un immense sourire.

« On s'attendait à dormir dehors avec nos manteaux pour couvertures cette nuit, si tu nous avait laissé dormir sur le tapis devant la cheminée on aurait déjà été au comble du bonheur… »

la servante lui rendit son sourire et s'empressa de tirer un paravent devant la baignoire pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et s'en fut en disant par dessus son épaule :

« Je vais vous chercher des chemises sèches pour cette nuit et une bouillotte à placer entre les draps pour les réchauffer. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites moi appeler, je m'appelle Momo. »

A ces mots elle quitta la pièce, laissant seuls les deux soldats.

Soldat qui passèrent tout deux derrière le paravent et se regardèrent, perplexes. Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque surprise de cet après-midi, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Abarai ! »

« Capitaine ? »

« Déshabille toi ! »

« Pardon ?! »

Le jeune homme rougit assez pour qu'on puisse le confondre avec ses cheveux.

« Maintenant ! c'est un ordre ! »

Il obtempéra donc, plus rouge qu'un homard trop cuit, et dévoila son corps orné de tatouages et couturé de cicatrices aux yeux de glace de son supérieur.

Supérieur qui s'agenouilla devant son lieutenant pour poser sa main sur sa taille et appuyer sur un point bien précis du bassin.

Une vague de douleur irradia dans tout le bas du dos du soldat qui se demanda comment son capitaine faisait pour tout le temps deviner quand il était blessé, même quand il ne laissait rien paraître, et se prépara à recevoir un sermon.

Contrairement à ses attentes, le capitaine en question ne dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir en se relevant et de farfouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un pot d'onguent aux plantes.

« Lave toi, je te passerais ça après…et la prochaine fois que tu laisse traîner une blessure de ce genre sans rien dire en jouant au soldat parfait… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en posant violemment le pot sur le linteau de la cheminée alors que le soldat obtempérait en se glissant dans l'eau brûlante.

A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui ferait la prochaine fois, mais une chose était sûre…il le ferait !

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite voix s'éleva de la baignoire :

« Capitaine ? »

« Hn ? »

« Euh…vous feriez mieux de venir dans l'eau maintenant, sinon elle va refroidir… »

« D'accord…sors alors. »

« Ben non, j'ai pas fini de me laver…j'ai pas commencé d'ailleurs… »

Le capitaine resta perplexe un instant puis regarda son subordonné qui avait l'air on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux que je… »

« Ben oui, la baignoire est assez grande, et puis ça nous rappellera l'école militaire, quand on devait tous se laver ensemble… »

Le brun haussa les épaules et commença à se déshabiller, en prenant soin de bien étendre ses vêtements devant la cheminée, et rejoint son camarade dans l'eau, avec un soupir de bien-être quand il entra dans l'eau brûlante.

Le jeune homme au cheveux de sang, qui avait détaché les cheveux en question et se trouvait donc entouré d'une auréole écarlate, déglutit difficilement et réprima un frisson en entendant ce son si doux s'échapper des lèvres de son supérieur.

Si la baignoire était en effet assez grande pour laisser entrer deux hommes adultes, il n'y avait définitivement pas assez de place pour qu'ils y tiennent tous les deux sans se toucher.

Après quelques instants de lutte acharnée pour mettre leurs jambes le mieux possible, le brun se laissa aller contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés et un air d'intense satisfaction peint sur les traits, en s'aspergeant le torse, délassant ses muscles tendus.

Le jeune homme en face de lui ravala sa salive en constatant qu'étrangement, l'eau s'était sensiblement réchauffée depuis quelques instants.

Il attrapa un des seaux d'eau à coté du baquet et se le vida à moitié sur la tête pour se changer les idées, avant de le finir sur la tête de son supérieur.

En se frottant frénétiquement le cuir chevelu, il pensa que, même les cheveux mouillés et collé sur le front, son capitaine restait vraiment le noble qu'il avait toujours été. Ses yeux glissèrent du front trempé sur le visage fin et élégant, jusqu'au torse sculpté par le maniement des armes et pourtant au contours toujours aussi doux, blanc comme la neige et à l'air doux comme la soie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le soldat ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que son supérieur venait de se mettre debout pour se laver, il vit juste que son sujet d'observation avait changé, il avait maintenant pleine vue sur des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, tranchés par une ancienne cicatrice, des cuisses fermes, et entre elles…

Il rougit comme une pivoine et reporta son regard sur une bulle qui flottait à la surface de l'eau, avant d'imiter son capitaine en essayant de fixer un point invisible sur le mur.

Ils se rassirent tout deux en faisant des vagues et Renji réfléchit un instant avant de demander d'une toute petite voix :

« Euh…capitaine ? »

« Hn ? »

« Vous…euh…vous pourriez pas me frotter le dos, s'il vous plait ? parce que pour une fois qu'on peut prendre un vrai bain, j'aimerais bien être vraiment lavé, parce qu'on est pas sûr d'en reprendre un avant d'être rentrés et euh… »

Son supérieur le coupa en lui faisant signe de se tourner et en prenant le savon.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et présenta son dos aux mains habiles de son capitaine.

Le brun commença donc à lui frotter délicatement le dos, envoyant des frissons partout dans le corps du jeune homme qui pria pour qu'il finisse au plus vite, avant de provoquer une réaction des plus embarrassantes.

Fort heureusement pour la décence du soldat le brun arrêta bientôt ses presque-carresses et rinça le dos de son subordonné qui s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau quand il le prit par le poignet.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça ? à ton tour ! »

Il se tourna pour présenter son dos au jeune homme qui prit le savon avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive et d'appliquer ses mains tremblantes sur le dos délicatement musclé.

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres fines du brun alors que son subordonné prenait de l'assurance et se rendait compte de la crispation des muscles qu'il caressait.

« Capitaine ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je vous sens très tendu, là… »

Le capitaine en question haussa un sourcil à la formulation prêtant quelque peu à confusion mais préféra prendre la phrase au sens propre.

« Le combat et la chevauchée de tout à l'heure…Ca m'a complètement coincé le dos. »

« Vous…vous voulez un massage ? »

Un long silence lui répondit, puis le brun reprit :

« Pour te faire pardonner pour ta hanche et me remercier de te passer de la pommade ? »

« On n'a qu'à dire ça comme ça… »

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune servante revint dans la pièce, un plateau chargé de victuailles et 2 chemises dans les bras.

La jeune fille posa son plateau sur une table et fit une pause.

Elle ne voyait personne dans la pièce.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le paravent et elle rougit instantanément devant les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit.

Elle étendit les deux chemises devant la cheminée en s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs que vers la baignoire et s'en fut après avoir déposé une bouillotte entre les draps, les joues écarlates.

Les deux soldats la regardèrent s'enfuir puis se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de sortir de l'eau et de se sécher.

Ils enfilèrent les chemises réchauffées par le feu et s'installèrent sur le lit pour manger leur dîner après avoir rajouté quelques bûches dans la cheminée.

Après le repas, Byakuya sortit le pot d'onguent et ordonna au plus jeune de s'allonger sur le ventre.

Celui-ci obtempéra en rosissant et remonta sa chemise, offrant son fessier musclé et le bas de son dos aux yeux d'onyx de son capitaine.

Capitaine qui plongea deux doigts dans le pot de crème avant de les appliquer sur la hanche du blessé qui frissonna quand la crème froide entra en contact avec sa peau, mais les mouvements experts de son supérieur lui firent bientôt oublier et le froid et la douleur, et des petits soupirs de bien-être s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Le dilemme cruel qui s'était imposé à lui quelques instants plus tôt, dans le bain, revint en force dans son esprit.

D'un coté il voulait sentir encore ses mains sur sa peau, il voulait le sentir le toucher encore plus, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas être sujet à certaines réactions pour le moins embarrassantes, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il continuait comme ça, déjà qu'il devait se mordre la langue pour se retenir de gémir.

Son combat intérieur prit fort heureusement fin quelques secondes plus tard, quand le capitaine considéra son travail comme « satisfaisant » et s'allongea sur le lit à coté de lui, après avoir retiré sa chemise.

« Allez lieutenant, une promesse est une promesse… »

Le lieutenant en question déglutit difficilement en considérant le corps parfait à sa disposition et constata que l'unique vêtement qu'il portait était une chemise un peu grande pour lui, qu'ils se trouvaient sur un lit et que par le fait il allait devoir s'asseoir sur son « patient » pour pouvoir lui prodiguer ses soins, et que donc si la réaction qu'il redoutait tant quelques secondes plus tôt le prenait cette fois-ci, le dit patient ne pourrait que le sentir.

En résumé : tout allait parfaitement bien…

Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa son sac pour trouver une bouteille d'huile qui ferait plus ou moins l'affaire et s'en enduisit les mains.

Il utilisa toutes les techniques de yoga et de tai chi qu'il connaissait en moins de 10 secondes pour essayer de convaincre son cœur de descendre en dessous de la barre des 1200 battements par seconde et empêcher son sang de bouillir et s'installa enfin sur le postérieur agréablement rebondi de son supérieur.

« Pas trop tôt… »

Marmonna celui-ci, à moitié endormi la tête dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates posa ses mains huilées et légèrement tremblantes sur le dos crispé de son patient et se concentra sur sa tache, pour essayer d'oublier que celui qui soupirait sous son massage n'était autre que le plus beau parti de tout le pays, qu'il n'avait strictement aucun défaut à part peut être une certaine froideur au premier abord, et surtout qu'il était tout à fait son type d'homme.

Il tenta de s'imaginer que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais peine perdue avec un corps aussi parfait et qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir vu tant de fois torse nu lors des entraînements.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses mouvements, les plus neutres et impersonnels possibles, mais apparemment le massé y prenait goût, et des petits soupirs étouffés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes que venait sans cesse humidifier un petit bout de langue aguicheur.

Les yeux clos, les joues rougies, ces lèvres si tentantes constamment humides et légèrement entrouvertes, il était l'incarnation même de la luxure.

Renji détourna ses yeux de ce visage et se concentra sur ses propres mains, mais même là, les muscles huilés qui roulaient sous ses doigts habiles lui faisaient s'imaginer son cher capitaine en plein effort, et pas dans l'effort de la bataille…

Il s'arrêta à l'instant même où son capitaine se mordait la lèvre en essayant de mieux se placer, frottant son fessier toujours aussi agréablement rebondi contre l'entrejambe de son masseur.

Le dit masseur se glissa rapidement sous les draps en croisant les jambes, alors que son patient remettait sa chemise et faisait de même, les joues encore plus rouges qu'après un entraînement et le souffle court.

Il tira le rideau pour les plonger dans une obscurité des plus agréables et tous deux sombrèrent dans un sommeil agité de rêves des plus…intéressants…

**XxX**

Renji se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, pantelant, les joues couleur pivoine et une intense chaleur régnant dans tout son corps.

Le rêve qui l'avait réveillé lui revint peu à peu en mémoire et il rougit de plus belle, se souvenant chaque petit détail avec une précision effrayante.

Ses soupirs et halètements à ses oreilles,

La sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, perlée de sueur,

Sa chaleur qui l'envahissait tout entier,

Son corps contre lui, en lui…

Il allait essayer de se rendormir quand il se rendit compte d'une chose.

La chaleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas uniquement due à son rêve, il se trouvait blottit tout contre le corps délicieusement musclé de son capitaine, et sentait maintenant qu'il y faisait attention quelque chose d'au moins aussi dur que lui contre sa cuisse…

Et ces gémissements, il n'était plus en train de les imaginer…

Sa main, après avoir déboutonné quelques boutons de chemise, se glissa lentement sur le torse frémissant du brun qui gémit un peu plus fort dans son rêve.

Il retint son souffle et suspendit son geste mais comme le brun ne semblait pas se réveiller, il reposa sa main sur la poitrine sans aucun défaut et caressa la peau plus douce que la soie, le souffle court, attentif au moindre signe qui montrerait que le brun était sur le point de se réveiller.

Il défit encore quelques boutons et écarta un peu plus les pans de la chemise de son voisin, poussant son exploration toujours un peu plus loin.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un téton et bientôt toute sa concentration pour vérifier si son capitaine était sur le point de se réveiller ou non s'envola, tout son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'il touchait, sur les gémissements haletés à ses oreilles, sur cette chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Alors que ses doigts passaient et repassaient encore et encore sur le téton maintenant parfaitement dressé, son visage s'approchait toujours plus de sa « victime » et bientôt ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.

Ce goût si délicieux l'électrisa totalement et il fut prit d'une frénésie de baisers, dévorant le cou blanc et fin pour le couvrir de marques rouges, tandis que sa main quittait enfin sa poitrine pour descendre caresser ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, jouer un instant avec son nombril, puis enfin descendre pour toucher à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, sa fière virilité, qu'il se mit à caresser lentement, se délectant des gémissements qui se faisaient plus rauques et de la respiration qui s'accélérait.

Tout à ses attentions, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'une main venait de se glisser sous sa chemise et lui caressait le creux des reins, s'attardant quelques fois sur ses fesses.

Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard brillant de mille feux même dans l'obscurité de son supérieur qui murmura :

« Renji… »

Le susnommé avait stoppé son mouvement de va-et-vient mais n'avait pas lâché pour autant le membre tendu à craquer de son interlocuteur.

« Ca…capitaine ? »

« Continue… »

L'intéressé n'eut pas à se le faire redire deux fois et reprit son travail alors que les caresses dans son dos descendaient de plus en plus bas, et que son capitaine lui attrapait le menton pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui ne demandaient que ça.

Le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres et l'embrassa à son tour, plus passionnément.

Le brun, dans les brumes de plaisir ou il se trouvait, eu un flash de lucidité et réussit à mettre la main sur la bouteille d'huile qu'ils avaient utilisé la veille au soir, pour s'en enduire une main et la reposer sur le fessier de son subordonné.

Subordonné qui était retourné à l'attaque du cou de son supérieur, et descendait vers un téton en ondulant du bassin sous les caresses de plus en plus précises.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit un doigt huilé se glisser dans son intimité, bientôt suivi d'un second puis d'un troisième.

Il releva la tête de sa friandise et son regard croisa celui de son supérieur, plein d'envie.

Il arrêta alors ses caresses et attrapa la bouteille d'huile parfumée pour en enduire le désir gorgé de son partenaire avant de s'empaler dessus dans un cri d'extase.

Le plus vieux attrapa son partenaire par les hanches, le plus bas possible pour ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure, et commença à aller et venir en lui, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, mêlant ses cris aux siens.

Le plus jeune quant à lui se mordait les lèvres et se laissait aller aux puissants va-et-vient de son supérieur en caressant sa virilité gorgée de désir au même rythme.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un violent spasme secoua le brun alors qu'il se libérait dans le corps de son compagnon qui au même instant, dans un cri plus fort que les autres, éclaboussait son torse du feu de ses passions.

Il s'écroula sur son capitaine qui reprenait son souffle et s'endormit là, pleinement satisfait.

**XxX**

Le lendemain matin, Momo la jeune servante n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir son maître ou le majordome de la présence des invités que déjà ils lui avaient donné tous leurs sacs à ranger et étaient partis à l'étage.

**XxX**

« Riff ? »

« My Lord ? »

« Peux tu me donner une explication rationnelle à la présence de deux inconnus nus et tendrement enlacé dans le lit où je souhaitais justement t'emmener pour te faire pleins de choses que les décence et la morale m'interdisent de préciser davantage ? »

« …J'ai bien peur que non, My lord… »

Le jeune comte haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son valet –très- personnel.

« Bon…on n'a qu'à aller dans ma chambre, dans ce cas… »

« Oui, My lord. »

* * *

**Ze fin !**

Bon, la fin peut paraître assez énigmatique pour les non-connaisseurs de Comte Cain/God Child…mais moi ça me paraissait assez évident, le propriétaire ne pouvait être QUE Cain

Et puis il était parti en voyage à Hawaii à la fin du tome 6 alors…(oui oui, ça s'appelle du denial)

Mais j'èspère que même ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon amour de ma vie Cainounet auront bien rigolé, et une pitite review serait pas de refus, allez, c'est le bouton juste en bas à gauche…siouplaiiiit

Ja ne, Minna !


End file.
